Nombres
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: ¿En que se basan nuestros padres para elegir nuestros nombres? Capitulo1: Mamoru. El que protege. Su relacion habia iniciado como una simple amistad, pero poco a poco fue forteleciandose a base de dos cosas: Amor y proteccion. "Eres mi pequeño tesoro"
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, de lo contrario Aki y Endou estarían casados ¡Arriba el EndoAki!

Lo único que es de mi propiedad es la trama de la historia y esta Hina (OC).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Nombres**

**Prologo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Esto es tu culpa Mamoru-baka!- grito furiosa la jovencita, mientras le daba un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza a un castaño.

-¡Pe-pero yo no empecé!- chillo el muchacho de 16 años, mientras se sobaba la zona afectada por el golpe.

-Por primera vez en mi vida admitiré que Hina tiene razón- dijo Natsumi, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los tantos pupitres sucios de la sala de castigos.

-Vamos, que todos participamos en esto, así que no le echen toda la culpa al pobre de Endou- intercedió un joven alto y pelirrosa de casi 18 años de nombre Josuuke Tsunami.

-Te equivocas, yo no hice nada y aun así me enviaron con ustedes- gruño el delantero estrella del equipo de futbol del Bachillerato Tecnológico de Inazuma, Shuuya Goenji.

-De nada sirve protestar, ahora solo nos toca esperar a que llegue Akito-sensei para que nos diga cual será nuestro castigo- la dulce y calmada voz de Aki detuvo la pequeña discusión que sus cinco compañeros de club estaban formando.

-Aki tiene razón chicos- concedió Yuuto, mientras recibía el apoyo de Kazemaru, Fubuki, Fuyukka y Tobitaka por medio de un asentimiento de cabeza.

Un silencio inundo el salón de clases que los profesores habían asignado para aquellos casos en los que los alumnos tuvieran un comportamiento incorrecto, que era precisamente lo que todos esos adolescentes habían hecho, pero dos de ellos no se arrepentían, aunque no lo mostraran, después de todo había valido la pena.

-Otto-san va a matarme- susurro Natsumi, mientras intentaba quitar los restos de comida de su largo cabello castaño.

-Hai, a mi igual- reconoció la joven Kudou, mientras copiaba la acción de su compañera.

-¿Extrañas ser la hija del director, Natsu-baka?- pregunto burlonamente Hina, mientras sus ojos verdes resplandecían con malicia.

-Chicas, onegai, no empiecen a pelear de nuevo- pidió Aki, las peleas entre esas dos era el pan de cada día, pero a pesar de ello ambas se llevaban muy bien.

.

_Mujeres, ¿Quién las entiende?_

_._

-¿Akito-sensei siempre tarda tanto en llegar?- cuestiono Yuuto al chico que anteriormente llevaba un mohicano, ya que cuando entraron al bachillerato decidió dejarse crecer el cabello.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mi Kidou-kun?- la fingida inocencia que había utilizado en su voz había sido mas que notoria, hasta Endou lo había notado.

-Porque de todos los que estamos aquí tú eres el que viene mas seguido a este lugar- recalco Kazemaru lo que era obvio.

-Hace mucho que ya no venia, ya había olvidado el asqueroso olor de este lugar.

-Akito-sensei siempre tarde en llegar, primero se esta ligando a Sawako-sensei y luego se acuerda de nosotros- contesto Hina, ya que junto con Akio ella también era cliente frecuente del aula de castigos, ya que ambos hacían sus travesuras juntos.

-¿Sawako-sensei y Akito-sensei juntos?- pregunto un incrédulo e inocente Shirou.

-Es mas que obvio que los dos sienten atracción uno por el otro- hablo por primera vez Tobitaka, que se encontraba mirando por la ventana tratando de ocultar su incomodidad de estar ahí, después de todo, sus días de maleante ya habían pasado, el tiempo lo había hecho madurar.

-Pfff, moriré de aburrimiento antes que el idiota de Akito-sensei llegue- declaro Hina, mientras balanceaba sus pies y jugaba con sus cortos mechones de cabellera color miel.

-¿Nee, y creen que el castigo que nos de sea muy duro?- cuestiono el ojimarrón de la banda naranja.

-Depende, si él y Sawako-sensei tuvieron sexo duro y rudo, no nos dejara hacer nada, pero si la oxigenada aquella lo mando a freír espárragos, prepárense para escribir 20 hojas de "Debo portarme bien".

-Eres un idiota Akio-chan- carcajeo Hina aventándole una bola de papel.

Los demás no le encontraron mucha gracia al comentario del ojiverde, era normal que solo la rubia lo hubiera celebrado, ya que ambos jóvenes tenían la misma torcida y bizarra forma de pensar, y cuando estaban juntos eran peor que todas las pestes habidas y por haber.

-Jóvenes, por favor tomen asiento y guar…- el hombre pelinegro de aproximadamente 30 años de edad guardo silencio al ver que casi medio club de futbol se encontraba en la habitación.

-¿Aquí es el salón de detención?- murmuro incrédulo mientras cerraba la puerta por la que había entrado.

Solo recibió un apagado y desganado "Hai" por parte de los muchachos.

-Me sorprende que estén aquí, no lo digo por ustedes señorita Hina, señor Fudou, lo digo por los demás, podrían explicarme ¿Por qué los enviaron aquí?

-Nos acusaron de haber iniciado la guerra de comida que se dio en la cafetería, sensei- respondió Natsumi, notablemente avergonzada de estar involucrada en tan infantil acción.

-¡Pero nosotros no fuimos, los que empezaron fueron los del club de beisbol!- grito Mamoru, alegando la defensa de su versión de la historia.

-Eso no importa ya señor Endou, no estamos aquí para discutir quien fue el causante del desastre fenomenal que hay en la cafetería. Por lo pronto estaremos dos horas aquí, les informo que no pueden sacar ningún aparato electrónico, pueden realizar las tareas de otras materia, pero queda absolutamente prohibido el iniciar una platica con otro compañero, ¿Entendieron?

-Hai.

-Correcto- y saco de su portafolios un pequeño librito, el cual fingía leer, pero en realidad estaba observando a sus alumnos.

En la banca de enfrente se encontraba la correcta y disciplinada Natsumi Raimon, a un lado de la castaña estaba otra alumna ejemplar, Kudou Fuyukka; detrás de estas dos los tranquilos y cálidos ojos de la chica Kino recibieron a los de su profesor, y junto a esta se posicionaba un chico de lentes azules y rastas recogidas en media cola de caballo. A un lado de la mesa del estratega de rastas, estaban sentados el jugador mas rápido del equipo de balón pie, y el pacifico y tierno Shirou Fubuki. El rictus aburrido y molesto del peliblanco era imponente, lo bueno que la cabeza de Kidou lo tapaba y no lo dejaba ver del todo, a Hina si la podía ver, ya que la chica Kino no era tan alta. Los jóvenes mayores de todos esos chiquillos problemáticos estaban acomodados a un lado de la mesa de la chica rubia y Goenji, y para cerrar ese extraño y extravagante grupo, atrás de Tsunami y Tobitaka, estaban sentados el entusiasta capitán Endou Mamoru y el indomable rompecorazones Akio Fudou.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita Hina?- pregunto el profesor, al ver que esta le guiñaba un ojo al otro ojiverde, ambos lucían miradas cómplices.

-Nada, Akito-sensei.

Mamoru sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal al ver la torcida sonrisa que ponía el castaño que estaba a su lado, luego vio como Fudou sacaba disimuladamente su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y empezaba a teclear un mensaje debajo de la mesa, no pudo ver que es lo que mandaba, pero cuando guardo el aparato y le guiño a Hina, tuvo un presentimiento de que iban a tener más problemas.

Aun podía recordar aquella vez en la que Fudou, Kogure, Rika e Hina habían formado equipo para un juego de globos de pintura. El resultado fue un desastre. No para ellos, si no para los que jugaron en su contra, todos –incluyéndolo- habían acabado más coloridos que un arcoíris. Y es que esa combinación era más peligrosa que una bomba atómica: la energía y facilidad para hacer bromas de Kogure, el entusiasmo y la locura de Rika, y para sellar con broche de oro, la torcida mente de Fudou e Hina. Ese día aprendieron que nunca debían meterse con ese infernal cuarteto.

Lo bueno del asunto –para la fortuna y salud mental de todos- es que Rika se había ido a estudiar a Estados Unidos, por lo que ya no la veían muy seguido, y Kogure aun cursaba su último año de secundaria, por lo cual solo tenían que soportar las maldades de Hina y Fudou.

.

_¡Pero con eso era suficiente!, ¡Kami, estos chicos están locos!_

_._

_¡RING!_

-¿No había dicho que no se pueden sacar aparatos electrónicos?- pensó Tsunami, fulminando con la mirada a su profesor, mientras este leía cómodamente un mensaje que le había llegado.

-Chicos, tengo que salir por un momento, no hagan nada malo mientras yo no este y no salgan del aula- hablo el maestro mientras una sonrisa estúpida surcaba en su rostro y salía prácticamente corriendo, sin esperar una respuesta de sus alumnos.

-¡Chócalas, Akio-chan!- chillo felizmente Hina, mientras golpeaba sus palmas con las de Fudou.

-Baka, te he dicho que no me digas así- bufo molesto el joven- A ti siempre se te ocurren apodos extraños.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron para que Akito-sensei saliera corriendo como poseso?- pregunto escéptico el estratega principal del equipo.

-¿Qué te hace creer que nosotros tuvimos que ver en eso Kidou-kun?- respondió burlonamente con otra pregunta.

-Están festejando.

-Tenemos nuestras mañas y nuestros contactos, créeme no querrás enterarte Yuu-baka- contesto la jovencita ojiverde con una sonrisa torcida.

-A veces dan miedo- murmuro el originario de Hokkaido.

-Siempre dan miedo- corrigió la primogénita Raimon.

Esto solo hizo crecer el ego y la mueca torcida de labios que ambos problemáticos tenían.

-Oigan…- llamo Endou al resto, que inusualmente de había quedado callado- ¿en que se basan nuestros padres para elegir nuestros nombres?

Una gotita se deslizo por la cabeza de todos, habían creído que era algo más serio.

-¿A q-qué te refieres exactamente Mamoru-kun?- cuestiono nerviosa Fuyukka.

-Si, ¿en que se basaron nuestros papás para elegir nuestros nombres? Debieron haber tenido una razón muy fuerte para elegir el nombre que nos pusieron.

-Pues en la cultura asiática es muy importante el significado del nombre, ya que normalmente se asocia con la personalidad del individuo- dijo sabiamente Yuuto.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, simplemente eligieron un nombre y ya- hablo Shuuya.

-Se, simplemente un buen día oscuro y nublado tu madre dijo, se llamara Shuuya porque lo mas seguro es que su carácter sea como este día- Hina se dirigió sarcásticamente hacia Goenji, este la fulmino con la mirada.

-Yo supongo que si debe de haber una fuerte razón por la que tenemos este nombre- musito tranquilamente Kazemaru.

-¿Pero cual es esa razón?- volvió a insistir Endou.

-Eso depende de cada padre, Endou-kun.

-Si, pero… ¿Por qué?- el joven portero era mas terco que una mula, y era obvio que no desistiría hasta encontrar una respuesta que satisficiera su duda.

Todos ya venían venir las insistentes preguntas del ojimarrón, y lo peor de es que tenían dos malditas y larguísimas horas junto a él, o hasta que a sus estúpido profesor se le ocurriera volver, y Akio e Hina sabían que eso no iba a pasar, no al menos dentro de unas eternas cuatro horas más.

.

_¡Hola señor Jaqueca!_

_¿Alguien trae una jodida aspirina? Me va a explotar la cabeza._

_._

_-_Lo digo enserio, debe de haber un buen motivo por el cual tenemos nuestros nombres, pero ¿Cuál es?

-Mamoru-baka, cierra la bocota.

.

.

.

.

_¿En que se basan nuestros padres para elegir nuestros nombres?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Este es un nuevo proyecto que se me vino a la mente y me dije ¿Por qué no?

Mi idea consiste en ver las circunstancias por las cuales los papás eligieron el nombre de sus hijos, y para eso necesito saber el significado de sus nombres, pero sinceramente no me los se todos, así que si alguien pudiera ayudarme diciéndome el significado de algunos, se lo agradeceré enormemente.

En fin.

_Gracias por leer_ :3

_(Si es que alguien esta leyendo esto ¬¬)_

_¿Merezco un review?_


	2. Capitulo1:Mamoru

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lo único que es mio es la trama de la cual estoy orgullosa de haber creado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Nombres**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1  
>Mamoru: Proteger o Él que Protege<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Proteger: Hacer que una persona o cosa no sufra daño o no esté en peligro_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Cuida de él Atsuko-chan, tengo que ir a la planta baja para ver que paso con sus padres.

-Está bien.

La vieja enfermera salió presurosa, azotando la puerta y bajando corriendo las escaleras. Atsuko se quedo observando al golpeado y maltrecho chico que dormitaba en la cama, tomo una venda del cajón de al lado y empezó a vendar suavemente ambas manos del muchacho, que tenían grandes cortaduras producidas probablemente por los vidrios de sus rotos lentes o de las ventanas del auto.

-Hmn

El quejido soltado por el jovencito alerto a la chica, que no sabía qué hacer ante una situación como esa, después de todo ella solo se había ofrecido a hacer trabajo comunitario en el hospital por unas semanas.

-A-a-agu-agua- la ronca voz masculina llamo la atención de la castaña, que de inmediato le pasó un vaso con el preciado líquido, con un popote para que pudiera beber más fácilmente.

-No te esfuerces, podrías lastimarte aun más- dijo, ayudándole a sentarse en la cama.

-¿D-donde estoy? ¿p-por q-que estoy aquí? ¿D-donde están ms p-padres? ¿Quién e-eres tu-u?

-Tranquilízate, debes guardar reposo. Estas en el hospital General de Inazuma porque tuviste un accidente de auto junto con tus padres, no sé donde están ellos, Miu-obasan fue a verlos. Y mi nombre es Endou Atsuko ¿Cómo te llamas?

-N-No-r-re-recuer-do- contesto con la voz llena de miedo- N-no re-recue-recuerdo n-nada más q-que el r-rostro d-de mi-mis p-papás.

-No te muevas de aquí, iré por alguien para que…- las intenciones de la chiquilla eran buscar a algún médico que supiera que hacer, ya que ella no sabía más que curar lesiones pequeñas, pero la mano del castaño agarrando débilmente su brazo detuvieron sus pasos.

-No t-te v-vayas.

-Tengo que ir por alguien que…

-N-no m-me dejes s-solo.

Los ojos negros femeninos se encontraron con unos marrones que tenían un tinte de confusión y miedo, lo que la hizo ceder.

-De acuerdo, me quedare contigo.

-¿L-lo p-prometes?

-Hai- las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron a pesar de que la frase carecía de cualquier toque romántico.

Ambos jovencitos voltearon hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió, encontrándose con la figura de una señora de edad avanzada vestida de blanco, como cualquier otra enfermera del lugar, su arrugada tez no mostraba otra cosa que no fuera pena dirigida hacia el accidentado.

-Atsuko-chan retírate por favor, tengo que hablar con él a solas.

-N-no, quiero que se q-quede- hablo el chico, apretando con más fuerza el agarre que tenia sobre el brazo de la muchacha.

La mujer alzo una ceja, mirando extrañada a la castaña.

-N-no es lo que se imagina Miu-obasan- tartamudeo la primogénita Endou, con los mofletes encendidos.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto la de cabellos blanquecinos.

El muchacho solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Hiroshi-kun lamento decirte que tus papás no sobrevivieron el accidente, mi más sentido pésame- la información fue soltadacon tacto y delicadeza, pero aun así el joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse, algo completamente normal.

Miu-obasan salió de la habitación, lo mejor sería darle su espacio al joven. Cuando había bajado a toda prisa para tratar de ayudar en algo a los padres del chico, se encontró con el triste espectáculo de que la madre estaba moribunda y con pérdida de memoria, él padre no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, solo murmuraba el nombre de Hiroshi, preguntando desesperadamente por su hijo. Los doctores no pudieron hacer mucho, la pareja murió tomada de la mano. Ahora tenían que concentrarse en el único sobreviviente del fatal accidente, lo más probable es que el niño tuviera pérdida de memoria como su difunta mamá, y si ya había despertado era obvio que la primera persona que iba a ver era Atsuko, no es que fuera eso un problema, al contrario, pues estaba comprobado que alguien que despierta sin recordar nada se "encariña" con la primera cara que ve.

-T-tranquilo- Atsuko se acerco a Hiroshi para abrazarlo, consiguiendo que las lagrimas que soltaba el muchacho mojaran los hombros de su camisa rosa.

-Tranquilo, no me iré…yo te cuidare…_te protegeré_- no tenía la mas mínima idea de porque había dicho eso, simplemente le había salido del corazón, pero eso ahora no importaba, solo le interesaba abrazar mas fuerte a Hiroshi, para que no se sintiera solo, para que se sintiera _protegido_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Espero que Hiroshi-kun esté bien- soltó Atsuko al aire mientras arreglaba sus útiles para irse a la escuela.

-¡Atsu-chan baja ya, se va a enfriar tu desayuno!- grito su madre desde la cocina.

-¡Ya voy!

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y dio unos cuantos pasos para llegar al comedor, donde la esperaban unos ricos hot cakes con mermelada de frambuesa. Vivía en un departamento pequeño, pues solo eran ella y su mamá y no alcanzaban a costear algo más caro, además no es como si necesitaran mucho espacio. Volteo levemente al ver que su Okka-san tomaba en sus manos la coleta con la que se había peinado y la adornaba con un lindo listón rosa.

-¿Te quedaras a las actividades de tu club esta tarde?- pregunto Sora Endou.

-Hai, ya he faltado mucho últimamente- respondió sorbiendo leche de su vaso.

-Recuerda bien lo que te he dicho: no hables con extraños, si ves que alguien con malas intenciones te sigue dile a algún policía y lo más importante, fíjate bien antes de cruzar la calle.

-Ya lo sé Okka-san, tengo catorce años, ya no soy una niña, deja de preocuparte tanto, podría afectar tu salud- le recordó mientras se dirigía hacia el baño para cepillarse los dientes.

Sora se sentó en la silla, observando cuan parecida y diferente era su hija respecto a ella; ambas poseían los mismos pequeños ojos negros, su tipo de cabello era igual, solamente que Atsuko había heredado el color de su padre, y el tono apiñonado de su piel, en cuanto a la personalidad quizá eso era donde menos rasgos compartían, mientras la pequeñuela tenía un fuerte y aguerrido espíritu, ella era más sumisa y calmada. A ella le había costado más asimilar la muerte de su querido esposo, Daisuke Endou.

-Ya me voy Okka-san.

-Cuídate, y recuerda lo que te dije.

La chica se dirigía hacia el Instituto Raimon, en cierta forma odiaba ese lugar, porque era un constante recordatorio de su padre ya que él había trabajado ahí como entrenador del club de futbol, ahora el antes glorioso club no era más que una sucia casucha a la cual nadie prestaba atención.

-¡Ohayo Atsuko-chan!- el saludo por parte de un chico hizo que volteara la cabeza bruscamente parta ver al dueño de la alegrona voz.

Cuando vio a Hiroshi frente a ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ya que el jovencito se veía muy diferente sin tantas vendas en su cuerpo, antes parecía una momia, además debía admitir que lucía apuesto con esos lentes, le daba un aire intelectual que no cualquiera podía poseer, pero sin duda lo que más le llamo la atención fue que estuviese vistiendo el uniforme masculino de Raimon.

-O-Ohayo Hiroshi-kun.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto al ver la cara de estupefacción de su amiga.

-I-Ie es solo que te vez…diferente.

-¿Enserio? supongo que no es lo mismo a estar usando una bata de hospital.

-¿De verdad vas a entrar a Raimon?

-Haai, ¿no es genial? espero que me toque en el salón donde estás tú.

-Tal vez.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el terrible accidente en el que Hiroshi perdió a sus padres, durante ese lapso de tiempo Atsuko había ido todos los días a visitarlo al hospital, ofreciéndole su apoyo incondicional y un hombro en el cual llorar. Las autoridades del sanatorio dieron aviso a los medios de comunicación sobre un chico con pérdida de memoria, necesitaban encontrar a los familiares del accidentado pero por alguna extraña razón nadie se presento, por lo cual Hiroshi tuvo que ser enviado a un orfanato, y no había que ser un genio para saber que a la edad que tenia era imposible que alguien quisiera adoptarlo, algo que había asumido tranquilamente ya que él no quería un nuevo apellido, por el momento y hasta que se casara seria simplemente Hiroshi.

-Nee… A-Arigato- susurro suavemente el chico.

-¿Dijiste algo? no te alcance a escuchar.

-Arigato por todo…Atsuko-chan- repitió avergonzado.

La jovencita sonrió, sintiendo que un cálido cosquilleo invadía todo su ser.

-No tienes que agradecer nada.

-Claro que tengo, y perdona si me tome muchas confianzas contigo- murmuro recordando cuando la había tomado del brazo y la había jalado para que ella lo abrazara.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por esas cosas, cambiando de tema ¿ya pensaste a cual club vas a entrar?

-No lo sé, ¿tu cual me recomiendas?

-Hay unos bastante buenos, por ejemplo, si quieres algo relacionado con los deportes está el de tenis, el de beisbol…

-No, los deportes y yo no nos llevamos muy bien- interrumpió con una sonrisita y una risa, que saco unos cuantos suspiros a las chicas que pasaban a su lado.

-Oh bueno, entonces está el de matemáticas o el de historia, he oído muy buenos comentarios de esos dos.

-¿Y tú en cual estas?

-En el de cocina.

-Genial, quizá algún día de estos vaya a ver lo que haces en tu club.

-Mira, ya llegamos.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a las puertas del instituto para que Hiroshi pudiera admirar la que iba a ser su nueva escuela de ahora en adelante, mientras tanto Atsuko fulminaba con la mirada a las compañeras osadas que cuchicheaban frente a ellos con descaro, y no es que fuera extraño que un alumno ingresara a medio año al curso, lo sorprendente es que estaba platicando y al parecer se llevaba de lo mejor con la temida prefecta de disciplina.

-Si quieres te puedo llevar a la dirección para que arregles lo de tus papeles de ingreso.

-Claro, muchas gracias Atsuko-chan- agradeció con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

La chiquilla solo desvió la mirada, no quería que se percatara del color rojo que cubría sus mejillas.

.

.

.

.

-¿Ya viste al chico nuevo?

-Sí, es una lástima que le haya tocado en el salón de al lado.

-Hai, además hay que admitir que no esta tan feo.

-Bueno, cualquiera es mejor que las bestias sin educación que tenemos por compañeros.

-En eso tienes razón, parece ser un tipo agradable y muy atento.

Atsuko estaba controlándose para no saltar y sacarles los ojos con las uñas a sus compañeras de salón que no dejaban de hablar de lo maravilloso que les parecía el desconocido estudiante, no es que estuviera celosa, para nada, es solo que ella le tenía un gran aprecio al chico ya que él era su primer amigo hombre.

¡Ella no era una celosa _sobreprotectora_! Para nada. Solo se preocupaba de las amistades que estaba formando Hiroshi además le había prometido en el hospital que lo _protegería _de cualquier cosa.

Y eso incluía _protegerlo_ de viboronas que ya planeaban como invitarlo a una cita en el cine.

Ok, que alguien borre lo último.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡No corran por los pasillos!

-Está bien Kaicho- refunfuñaron los tres jóvenes con resignación.

-Haces un muy buen trabajo como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Atsuko-chan.

-Gracias Hiroshi-kun, pero eso no te salvara de tu respectivo regaño, ya no debes de estar fuera del salón, las clases no tardan en comenzar.

-Ya lo sé, pero voy a la enfermería me siento un poco mareado.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto notoriamente preocupada.

-No, no te inquietes, yo puedo solo.

-Olvídalo, eso dijiste la última vez y terminaste tumbado en el suelo. Te voy a acompañar.

-Pero llegaras tarde a tus clases.

-No importa.

-¿Quién lo diría, la Kaicho más estricta de toda la historia de la institución saltándose clases con el pretexto de llevar a un compañero a la enfermería?- dijo en tono juguetón.

-Baka.

-Ya no tienes que estar cuidándome todo el tiempo, ya crecí- hablo mientras se dirigían hacia la pequeña enfermería que tenían.

-La mayor parte del tiempo actúas como si aun estuviéramos en la primaria.

-Eres mala Atsu-chan- lloro cómicamente el muchacho haciendo un puchero muy tierno, provocando que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se sonrojara.

-Ya llegamos.

Al estar frente a una puerta de caoba la chica le dio un suave empujón para que se abriera y pudieran pasar ambos, pero cuando entraron grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había nadie sentado en la silla frente al pequeño escritorio.

-Ayaka-san no esta, debió de haber salido por un refrigerio.

-Si, es lo más probable.

La fémina Endou fue al estante donde se encontraban las medicinas y empezó a buscar una cajita de pastillas que sirvieran para calmar los mareos, una vez que las encontró fue por un cucuruchito de papel donde vertió agua del garrafón y le dio todas las cosas a Hiroshi.

-¿No te va a regañar Ayaka-san de que tomaste las cosas sin su permiso?

-Por supuesto que no, además no la vamos a estar esperando hasta que llegue, te puedes sentir mucho peor.

-¿Y estas segura de que son las pastillas correctas?

-Claro, siendo tu amiga he aprendido muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas relacionadas con la medicina y enfermería.

-¿Segura que me tengo que tomar dos pastillas? Que tal si son menos y me ando intoxicando por tu culpa.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto y ya tómatelas.

-Odio las medicinas- reclamo con un puchero.

-Ya tienes 17 años Hiroshi-kun, creo que ya estas lo suficientemente grandecito como para que sigas haciendo dramas de niño pequeño- respondió empezando a desesperarse por la actitud tan infantil de su compañero.

-Eres mala Atsu-chan- dijo para después engullir las capsulas.

La castaña suspiro mientras acomodaba un mechón de su largo cabello detrás de su oreja. Después de haber acabado exitosamente sus años de secundaria había ingresado al Kōtōgakkō, se las había arreglado para convencer a Hiroshi que entrara con ella, ya que el joven había querido en ese momento irse de viaje a Fukuoka, no le resulto muy difícil adaptarse al nuevo ritmo de su escuela por lo cual prontamente consiguió un puesto en el consejo estudiantil como la encargada de disciplina, ya que su mandón carácter era ideal para ello, meses después fue elegida como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil por decisión unánime, algo que beneficio a la población femenina del instituto, ya que las ordenes que ella daba siempre iban a favor de las chicas, claro que sin olvidar a los muchachos de la escuela.

-Nee…Atsu-chan- llamo su atención el muchacho con un suave murmuro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quisieras…Etto…

-Vamos, suéltalo.

-Podrías…acompañarme hoy al cementerio.

-Oh, ¿tan pronto ya paso otro año?

El chico solamente asintió.

-Bien, cuenta con ello.

Hiroshi sonrió, pero no fue una de esas sonrisas que le daba a cualquiera, no, fue una de esas sonrisas que lograban revolverle el estomago y que la hacían sentir pequeñita.

Pero por muy extraño que sonase la hacían sentir pequeñita, pero también se sentía _protegida_.

_Amaba esas sonrisas  
>Por que sabia que solo eran para ella<em>

.

.

.

.

-¿Podemos pasar a la librería?

-Claro Atsuko-chan.

Venían de su visita a los padres de Hiroshi en el cementerio, nadie en la escuela sabia la historia de los papás del castaño de anteojos, y eso la hacia sentir bien, por muy egoísta que eso sonara, la hacia sentir que sabia mas sobre él que las tontas superficiales que se decían ser su club de fans.

-Bienvenidos- saludo un hombre cuando entraron al gran local.

Se desplazaron al interior de la librería, Hiroshi hacia los libros de economía ya que estaba interesado en estudiar y trabajar en ese campo y Atsuko hacia las novelas de diferentes géneros literarios, los cuales eran sus preferidos.

La de ojos negros se relajaba en las librerías, le encantaba la quietud y el orden que en ella se percibía, amaba el olor de las hojas nuevas sin ser tocadas, pero lo que mas le encantaba de ir a ese lugar era cuando su mejor amigo la acompañaba a comprar libros, porque cuando él tomaba un libro un tipo de aura de inteligencia, refinación y tranquilidad lo rodeaba completamente, y para que negarlo, amaba eso de él.

Si, después de mucho tiempo de estarse engañando a si misma con el pensamiento de que solo sentía cariño hacia él, lo había aceptado, amaba a Hiroshi, su mejor amigo, nadie más lo sabía, era su secreto y no pensaba decírselo a nadie, ni a él mismo.

-¿Los secretos del amor?- un libro de cubierta roja con letras doradas le llamo la atención, sobretodo por el titulo tan inusual para ella.

-¿Compraras ese?- la voz del joven llamo su atención, ocultando rápidamente el libro tras su espalda.

-¿D-De que hablas?

-Del libro que escondiste detrás de tu espalda, ¿lo compraras?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- contrataco con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Los secretos del amor? ¿Bromeas, cierto?

-No le veo nada de malo, nunca he leído un libro de este tipo.

-Oh vaya, ya comprendo, estas enamorada.

De inmediato las mejillas de Atsuko se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata intenso.

-¿¡Qué?

-Eso no tiene nada de malo, y dime ¿Quién es el afortunado?

La chica volteo la cara, ocasionando que su cabello se moviera y le cubriera parte de su rostro.

-N-no h-hay n-nadie que me guste.

-Eres tan mala mintiendo Atsu-chan.

-No me molestes.

-Vamos a la caja para que nos cobren los libros, además tengo que llevarte temprano a tu casa si no tu mamá se va a preocupar.

-Hai.

Se formaron en la fila de la caja donde cobraban los libros, Atsuko aun seguía avergonzada por los comentarios anteriores y evitaba a toda costa el contacto de sus ojos con los de él, Hiroshi en cambio buscaba una forma de verla para admirar sus mofletes rosados.

-Tranquila Atsu-chan, yo te _protegeré_ de cualquier bestia que intente molestarte- hablo cuando salieron de la librería.

-Baka-respondió con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su relación había iniciado como una simple amistad cuando ambos se habían conocido en el hospital el día que Hiroshi tuvo ese fatal accidente en el que perdió a sus padres, inicialmente Atsuko inicio hablándole y dándole su apoyo porque sentía lástima por el cambio tan brusco en la vida del chiquillo, cuando los dos estaban en la secundaria su relación paso de ser formal a ser una verdadera amistad, en ella Hiroshi encontró un gran apoyo para superar la muerte de sus progenitores y su perdida de memoria, no se dejo llevar por los rumores que corrían sobre ella, sí, había que admitir que tenia un carácter fuerte y algo mandón, no soportaba ver las cosas en desorden y odiaba que alguien supiera que su padre había trabajado como entrenador de futbol, odiaba el futbol por ser el causante del deceso de su papá, pero eso se volvía pequeño en comparación con lo dulzona y tierna que podía llegar a ser.

Los problemas habían iniciado cuando entraron al Kōtōgakkō, tenían quince años y empezó un importante cambio en sus cuerpos, la odiada revolución hormonal. Muchas chicas suspiraban por el intelectual y educado Hiroshi y aunque la mayoría de los hombres no lo dijeran admitían internamente que el carácter dominante de la Kaicho era algo atractivo.

Por eso mismo, por todo lo anterior Atsuko no entendía como es que habían llegado a esa situación.

Se suponía que solo eran amigos, ninguno de los dos había dicho o hecho algo que cambiara eso, o al menos hasta ese momento.

-Hi-Hiroshi- susurro lentamente contra los labios del hombre de diecinueve años.

Sus labios se unían como si fueran un rompecabezas, era como si sus labios se transformaran en brillantes y suaves imanes y una extraña fuerza los obligara a no separarse nunca. Que importaba lo que pensaran los demás, ellos estaban felices de estar juntos.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes- ronroneo el joven en el cuello de la chica que tenia aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-T-Tenia miedo…

-¿De qué?

-D-de que me rechazaras y nuestra amistad se acabara.

-Eres una pequeña baka- hablo volviendo a capturar sus labios entre los de él.

Cuando entraron a la universidad Atsuko presento problemas con la materia de matemáticas y Hiroshi al estar en la clase de economía (por voluntad propia) se ofreció amablemente a ayudarla con sus dificultades, así que acordaron que el mejor lugar para estudiar seria el departamento de la chica Endou a lo cual ella no puso ninguna objeción, al llegar a la morada Sora Endou aprovecho para salir a realizar las compras necesarias para la comida, en estar buscando libros relacionados con el tema se encontraron con uno muy interesante que ella había adquirido hacia dos años atrás, el de cubierta roja y letras doradas, Los secretos del amor. El joven empezó a hacer comentarios un tanto inocentones sobre el tema y ella contratacó mordazmente lo que ocasiono que la conversación subiera de tono y de nivel, terminando cuando la chica le grito fuera de si que él era el chico que le gustaba desde hace un tiempo, Hiroshi le respondió acorralándola contra la pared de su cuarto y besándola.

-Nunca olvides esto Atsuko, siempre te querré y nunca me separaré de ti, te _protegeré_ por lo que me resta de vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- pregunto con una sonrisa Sora Endou.

-¿Tan obvia soy?- respondió con otra pregunta su hija.

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien, solo concéntrate en disfrutar este día.

-Hai.

-Te vez hermosa Atsu-chan- alabo la mujer mayor una vez que termino de acomodarle el kimono blanco ceremonial a su primogénita.

-Arigatou okka-san.

-Tu padre estaría muy feliz y orgulloso de solo verte en la mujercita en la que te has convertido.

-Lo extraño, me encantaría que él me llevara al altar.

-No te preocupes pequeña, él siempre estará con nosotras- dijo mientras la abrazaba- Vamos, ya es hora.

Atsuko suspiro, era más que notorio que estaba nerviosa, pero cualquier mujer se pone así al momento de su boda ¿verdad?

.

.

.

.

-Sabes, es extraño… -susurro Atsuko mientras el automóvil en el que iban se desplazaba con dirección al pequeño salón que habían rentado para la fiesta después de la ceremonia en el templo.

-¿Qué? ¿El estar casados?

-No, bueno, algo así.

-No te comprendo.

-Lo común es que al casarse la mujer tome el apellido del esposo, pero en nuestro caso ocurrió lo contrario.

-Oh vamos, eso no importa en lo absoluto, además Hiroshi Endou suena muy bien.

-Sí, eso tengo que aceptarlo- dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-¿Crees que tu padre me hubiera aceptado?- pregunto el hombre después de estar un breve momento callados.

-Hai, le hubiera costado trabajo aceptarte como a cualquier otro padre, pero al fin y al cabo hubiera acabado cediendo.

Hiroshi la acerco más a él y le dio un beso al velo que portaba encima de su cabello.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también.

-¿Cuándo empezamos a trabajar en el niño?

-¡Baka!- grito sumamente avergonzada.

Y ese fue el primer golpe que Endou Hiroshi recibió de su amada esposa Endou Atsuko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El color blanco nunca le había gustado en lo más mínimo, le parecía monótono y aburrido, agregando que la ponía sumamente nerviosa, si, era verdad que el kimono de su boda había sido de ese color, pero ella lo escogió así nada mas por la tradición, porque de ser por ella hubiera optado por un color más dulzón y alegre como el rosa.

-¿Atsuko Endou-san?- oír su nombre en los labios de la enfermera la saco de sus cavilaciones y presurosa procedió a acercarse al escritorio de la joven mujer.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Aquí tiene sus resultados- dijo extendiéndole un sobre color amarillo.

-Arigatou.

-Que tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente- tomo el sobre y se retiro para sentarse en la silla en la que anteriormente estaba ubicada, cuando leyera el contenido del sobre lo mejor sería estar en un lugar donde evitara pegarse en dado caso de caer desmayada debido a la impresión.

Suspiro tratando de darse tranquilidad e inconscientemente acaricio su plano vientre.

Abrió el sobre, saco las hojas y procedió a leerlas.

_Nombre de la paciente: Endou Atsuko_

_Sexo: Femenino_

_Edad: 25 años_

_Estado civil: Casada_

_Estudios de: Comprobación de embarazo_

_Resultados: Positivo_

_Número de embriones: Uno_

_Tiempo de gestación: Dos meses y medio_

Abandono la lectura al llegar a esa parte, se abrazo su vientre y sus ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad por la noticia.

_¡¿Voy a ser mamá?  
>¡Oh por Dios, ¡Voy a ser mamá!<em>

Y con un solo pensamiento abandono la sala de maternidad del hospital general de Inazuma, abrazando su vientre.

_Yo te protegeré, pequeñito._

_Tu papi y yo te protegeremos por siempre._

.

.

.

.

-¡Hiroshi, despierta! ¡Despierta que no te aguanto, estas muy pesado!

Atsuko trataba de que el cuerpo de su inconsciente marido no llegara a caer al suelo, al muy tonto se le había ocurrido desmayarse a media cocina cuando ella le soltó delicadamente la noticia de que iban a ser padres.

-¡Mira que si no te levantas te suelto! ¿Eh? ¡No me digas que no te lo advertí!

Y sin esperar mas soltó el cuerpo de su conyugue que azoto cuan largo era contra el piso.

-¡Kami! ¡No estaba fingiendo!

Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, tomo la jarra de agua y se la vacio encima. El hombre se despertó totalmente asustado tosiendo por el agua que había ingerido y centro inmediatamente la mirada en su mujer.

-¿Q-Que paso?

-Te desmayaste.

-No sé si fue un sueño o una pesadilla, tal vez lo imagine, pero juraría que me dijiste que estabas embarazada.

Atsuko exploto.

-¡Idiota! ¿¡Como demonios se te ocurre decirle a tu hijo que es una pesadilla? ¡Eres un maldito insensible! ¡Me voy con mi madre, te quedaras tu solo en la casa como un perro! ¡Insensible!

-E-Espera Atsuko

-¡Nada de espera, eres un insensible, no quiero que te me acerques Hiroshi!

-P-pero si tú fuiste quien me vacio la jarra de agua encima.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, eres un maldito insensible y punto!

-Bien, si lo acepto soy un maldito insensible y la peor escoria de este mundo, pero cálmate ¿sí?- hablo mientras abrazaba a su esposa evitando que esta saliera de la pequeña casa en la que vivían.

-Ya no te quiero- dijo la mujer haciendo un puchero muy tierno.

-Yo sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me vas a hacer papá.

Atsuko abrazo a su esposo con más fuerza, escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

-Está bien, te perdono.

-¿De qué me perdonas?

-Cállate, dije que te perdonaba y eso es lo cuenta.

-Está bien Atsu-chan.

Endou Hiroshi solo tenía una cosa en mente, será muy difícil _protegerse_ de los ataques hormonales de su conyugue.

_Pero soportaría todo por su bebe_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Aquí tienes lo que me encargaste Atsu-chan.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Discúlpame, pero no es tan fácil encontrar sandia con chocolate derretido y helado de menta con galleta a las once y media de la noche de un sábado.

-No lo digo por que te hayas tardado, si no que me preocupaste.

-Tranquila, vivimos en una zona muy calmada.

La televisión encendida era lo único que alumbraba la habitación de la pareja, el aparato electrónico estaba sintonizando una comedia romántica extranjera que a la embarazada parecía disfrutar bastante mientras estaba recostada en su cama.

-Toma, cuidado que no se te vaya a caer en la cama- dijo Hiroshi dándole un platito hondo lleno de helado verde con pequeños trocitos cafés y amarillos de galleta.

-Arigatou Hiroshi- agradeció mientras tomaba el plato- Sabes, creí que eso de los antojos era una exageración de la mujeres que están embarazadas como yo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así, en verdad que son un gran problema.

-Dímelo a mí- gruño el hombre lamentando su suerte de manera que su esposa no lo oyera, ya que gracias a los siete meses de embarazo de Atsuko había adquirido la habilidad de encontrar comidas bastante extrañas a altas horas de la madrugada, causando que varias veces fuera a trabajar totalmente desvelado.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto la señora Endou que no había alcanzado a oír el anterior comentario de su marido.

-I-Ie, solo preguntaba que como estaba el pequeño akachan _(1)_.

-Bien, aunque akachan da pataditas muy fuertes, tendrá unas piernas muy enérgicas.

-Es una lastima que en el ultrasonido todavía no se pueda ver su sexo.

-Hai, los médicos dicen que se mueve mucho por lo cual es difícil predecir su sexo, tres doctores me dijeron que iba a ser niño y otros tres me dijeron que niña.

-Yo solo quiero que akachan venga sano a este mundo.

-Yo también, pero preferiría que fuera una chica.

-¿Ya tienes un nombre pensado?- cuestiono curioso ante lo dicho por Atsuko.

-Mamori.

_Mamori: La que protege_

-Es un nombre hermoso, pero ¿y si es niño?

-No, estoy segura de que será una niña.

-Lo único que importa es de que vengas sano a este mundo akachan- hablo Hiroshi mientras posicionaba una mano en el abultado vientre de la fémina- te querré de todos modos si eres niño o niña, eso no me importa, tu madre y yo te amaremos y _protegeremos._

Atsuko beso la mejilla de su marido, enternecida de sus palabras.

No habría podido elegir un esposo mejor.

.

.

.

.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Recuerda respirar! ¡Aguanta un poco!- Hiroshi Endou estaba alterado, decir alterado es poco, estaba a punto de explotar ¡Atsuko ya tenia las contracciones del parto!

-¡Cállate, en vez de tranquilizarme me pones más nerviosa!- grito furica la castaña mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo y se mordía el labio inferior.

-¡Señor, por favor acelere!- pidió el de anteojos al conductor del taxi en el que se dirigían al Hospital General Inazuma.

-Claro.

-¿Le avisaste a mi madre que akachan ya va a nacer?- pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema para distraerse del dolor que le provocaban las fuertes contracciones.

-Si, dijo que nos vería allá- si se podía encontrar algo gracioso en la situación era que el castaño estaba mucho más alterado y nervioso que la propia parturienta.

Cuando llegaron al hospital el hombre que próximamente seria padre se bajo rápidamente del pequeño automóvil y corrió a la recepción a pedir una silla de ruedas que le facilitara a su amada esposa el transportarse a la sala de partos. Con la ayuda de una enfermera Atsuko se puso la típica bata de hospital y con la misma silla de ruedas fue transportada al área de maternidad donde la introdujeron a lo que parecía ser un quirófano, por mas que Hiroshi insistió en entrar no lo dejaron pasar, por lo cual tuvo que esperar a fuera sentado en las sillas que se encontraban en el lugar.

-¿Cómo esta todo? ¿Ya ingreso Atsuko-chan? ¿Ya nació el akachan?- la suave y envejecida voz de su suegra Sora Endou lo saco del trance en el cual estaba metido.

-No me han dicho nada, hace dos horas que metieron a Atsuko en esa habitación pero no a salido nadie.

Ambos miraron con desesperación y preocupación el letrero coloreado en rojo que decía "Doctores Trabajando", el cual solo significaba que tardarían mas de lo imaginado en dar una respuesta a sus múltiples preguntas.

-Tranquilo Hiroshi-kun, ya veras que todo saldrá bien, además el espíritu de mi amado Daisuke protege a akachan y a Atsuko-chan- dijo la mujer de avanzada edad mientras posaba una de sus manos en los fuertes hombros del hombre.

El hombre solo sonrió.

Una hora mas paso, una maldita, eterna y desesperante hora. Sesenta minutos. Tres mil seiscientos segundos. Sabrá Dios cuantas milésimas de segundo. El punto es que estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos si alguien no le daba noticias sobre su esposa e hijo.

-¿Endou Hiroshi-san?- el llamado de una enfermera causo que fuera corriendo hacia ella.

-Si, ¿soy yo?- cuestiono ansioso.

-Felicidades, Atsuko-san se encuentra en excelentes condiciones y su hijo también esta bien.

-¿H-h-hijo?

-Hai, fue un niño muy saludable, podrá pasar a ver a ambos en unos minutos, los están subiendo a piso en la habitación 111.

-A-Arigatou.

La enfermera se fue y Hiroshi corrió a abrazar a Sora Endou, que no entendió nada ya que ella venia del sanitario.

-¡Felicidades Sora-san, ya es abuela!

-¿¡Qué?

-¡Ya nació, fue niño!

-¡Genial! ¡Felicidades Hiroshi-kun! ¿Y que esperas para ir a verlos?

-Oh, si claro, pero primero quería darle la noticia a usted.

-Sube a conocer a tu hijo, yo después iré a ver a mi nieto.

-Hai- contesto entusiasmado mientras corría en dirección a la habitación 111.

-¿Lo puedes ver Daisuke-kun? ¡Ya somos abuelos!- pensó Sora con lagrimas en los ojos viendo como el hombre corría esquivando personas y perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Los blancos pasillos se le hacían interminables, estaba ansioso por conocer a su hijo y ver como se encontraba su mujer, cuando llego a la habitación que le habían dicho entro sin tocar y pudo apreciar la imagen mas tierna que hubiera visto en toda su vida: Atsuko tenia su castaño cabello revuelto, sus ojos negros observaban enmismada el pequeño bultito azul que cargaba en sus delgados brazos.

-Toc-toc- murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que la mujer lo escuchara.

-Pasa, no te quedes ahí afuera, hay alguien que quiere conocerte- musito con voz suave y algo cansada.

Hiroshi se acerco tímidamente.

-Akachan di hola a otto-san- hablo la nueva madre descubriendo el rostro del pequeño ser.

En ese momento Hiroshi Endou vio a la segunda criatura mas hermosa que conociera en toda su vida (la primera era Atsuko), lo recibieron unos ojitos marrones curiosos, la cabecita del pequeño estaba apenas cubierta por una pelusa café oscuro y parecía que el tono de piel lo había heredado de su madre, aunque tenia unos rasgos que no lograba relacionar con nadie.

-Se parece a mi padre- dijo Atsuko al notar que su esposo no despegaba la vista del pequeñito- Tómalo, cárgalo.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué tal si lo tiro?

-No seas tonto, no lo harás.

Atsuko le dio a Hiroshi el niño para que lo cargara, este lo tomo algo temeroso, pero la sonrisita que soltó el bebé fue lo que le dio confianza.

-¿Qué nombre le pondremos? Mamori es uno muy bonito pero no creo que vaya con él.

-Mamoru- respondió totalmente segura.

-Ya lo habías pensado ¿verdad?

Atsuko solo sonrió.

-Te amo.

-Yo te amo más.

-Gracias por hacerme padre.

-Gracias por estar conmigo.

Hiroshi Endou y Atsuko Endou podían asegurar algo en ese momento, el pequeño Mamoru había pasado a formar lo mas importante en sus vidas: su propia familia, y como padres ellos se encargarían de amarlo, de reñirlo cuando fuera necesario, de premiarle cuando lo mereciera, de educarlo, de cuidarlo pero sobre todo de _protegerlo_ que cualquier cosa que intentara dañarlo.

_Por que era su pequeño…su pequeño tesoro_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Crash!_

-¡Mamoru!- el potente grito de la mujer llamando a su hijo se escucho por toda la casa.

-¡Oh, oh!- y en la sala del hogar un pequeñito de seis años miraba aterrado el florero hecho añicos en el piso.

-¡Mamoru, te advierto que si rompiste el florero que compre la semana pasada te va a ir mal!- las pisadas de la mujer acercándose a la sala se oían cada vez mas cercanas provocando pánico en el infante que escondió rápidamente los restos detrás del mueble de la televisión.

-Yo no hice nada okka-san- dijo el castaño cuando vio la figura de su madre en la entrada.

-¿Qué hace ese balón aquí? Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que juegues dentro de la casa.

-Es que iba a salir a jugar al patio.

Atsuko no quito la mirada de sospecha al ver que su primogénito ponía carita de inocente y una mágica aureola aparecía en su cabecita.

-Mamoru-chan ¿Dónde esta el florero rojo?

-¿Qué florero rojo Okka-san?

-El que compre la semana pasada.

-Oh ese… creo que Otto-san se lo llevo a su…trabajo.

-¿A su trabajo?

-Hai, no le entendí muy bien.

-Bien, ya sal a jugar- hablo mientras le acomodaba la banda naranja que portaba el ojimarrón.

-¡Haaaaai!- y sin esperar mas salió al patio para practicar su amado futbol.

Dos horas después su padre se presento en el hogar para descansar después de un agitado día en la oficina, pero su hijo le pidió que fuera a hablar con él en el patio antes de que viera a su madre.

-Rompí el florero nuevo de mamá- confeso apenado bajando la mirada.

-¿Otro más?- pregunto divertido Hiroshi- Ya van mas de cinco en este mes Mamoru-chan.

-Le dije a okka-san que tú te lo habías llevado a tu trabajo.

-¿Le mentiste a tu mamá?

-Sumamisen.

-Eso no esta bien Mamoru-chan, nunca debes de mentirle a tu madre, lo mejor es decir la verdad y afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

-P-pero…me hubiera dejado sin postre.

-Si, pero tarde o temprano tu madre se enterara, ella es muy lista Mamoru-chan.

-¿Y ahora que hago?

-Por esta vez te cubriré, pero será la última vez que lo haga ¿entendido?

-Hai otto-san.

-Andando campeón, ya puedo oler la deliciosa comida de tu madre.

Hiroshi observo como su hijo caminaba lentamente a su lado mientras sostenía su balón de futbol, el pequeño había insistido tanto en querer jugar ese deporte que él tuvo que intervenir convenciendo a Atsuko de que lo dejara, con el argumento de que era su nuevo hobby y que lo mas probable es que lo olvidaría muy pronto. Su esposa tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

-¡Mamoru! ¡¿Por qué esta mi florero rojo detrás de el mueble de la televisión?

-Oh, oh- murmuraron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su relación había empezado como una simple amistad, ella sin conocerlo le había prometido que lo _protegería_ de sus miedos, él había aceptado su _protección_ de buena gana, se sentía muy solo y confundido, el dejarla entrar a su vida fue como encender una vela en la oscuridad provocada por la muerte de sus padres, después de eso su relación fue evolucionando para convertirse en una verdadera amistad basada en la _protección_ mutua, pero cuando la adolescencia entro a sus vidas sus sentimientos cambiaron convirtiéndose en amor, de ahí en adelante las cosas se dieron por si solas.

Novios. Confidentes. Esposos. Padres.

Se podría decir que era algo inevitable.

Su relación se basaba en la _protección_.

_Proteger_

_Mamoru_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_(Kaicho es presidenta)_

_1: Akachan es bebé en japonés (según google traductor :P)_

_._

_._

¡Hola! (aquí en México son las 11:47 así que diré ¡Buenas noches!)

La verdad no tengo una buena razón del porque me tarde tanto en actualizar, pero seré clara, falta un mes y medio para que presente mi examen de ingreso a la preparatoria, por lo cual estoy totalmente enfocada en ello, lo que quiere decir que tardare bastante en volver actualizar, aclaro esto porque no quiero que piensen que voy a votar este fic, nunca haría algo así. En mis tiempos libres me tome a la tarea de buscar los significados de algunos nombres de los personajes, pero de los que no encontré fueron de:

*Akio  
>*Shuuya<br>*Seiya  
>*Josuuke<br>Si alguien me ayudara con los de arriba le agradecería enormemente.

**Lamisteriosacristal: **Gracias por dejarme un review, déjame decirte que me encanto tu idea sobre los hermanos Fubuki, yo ni enterada estaba de lo que significaba Atsuya, ¿me permites desarrollar tu idea en mi fic? Me parecio muy buena, espero que este capitulo te haya agradado.

**TTacchhii: **Si, este será un fic hetero, ya que prácticamente se basara en las relaciones de los padres de los personajes "principales", la verdad no creo poner parejas como Tachimukai con Haruna o Touko con Tsunami (me gustan ambas parejas) por que como dije quiero centrarme en sus padres, no en ellos. Ojala hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

**Sirone Aphrody: **Yo amo la pareja que forman Fudou e Hina, sus mentes retorcidas son geniales :3 De hecho esa es una de las razones por las que cree a Hina, si es que te gusto puedes leer una historia que tengo sobre ella, se llama la Misteriosa Chica de Ojos Verdes. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Akariharukaze12****: **Gracias por apoyarme diciéndome el nombre de personajes de Inazuma eleven, es un gusto que te haya agradado la historia, espero que tambien disfrutes este nuevo capitulo.

En fin.

¿Merezco un review?

:3


End file.
